


Dear Brothers

by hopeless1665



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin suggests that Luffy write a letter to his dearly departed brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't think Luffy is quiet as dumb as he appears to be so him writing a letter isn't the weirdest thing he could do. This takes place right before they enter Fishman Island. I hope you enjoy.

Dear Brothers,

Hello, its me, Luffy!! So my nakama, Robin, suggested I write you both a letter. She thinks it will help with some of the left over grief. Sooooo....hmmm, I think I'll start with my newest crew member. His names Brook and he's a skeleton! He ate the Revive-Revive fruit so he got another chance at life. So that means he's not dead, he can eat and drink and play music! He's the musician I talked about when we were little! Oh, he can also burp and fart, too. He's really funny. 

Then there's Franky. He made so awesome up-grades while we were separated! He can fires lasers!!!! And he added some new weapons to the ship but he wont let us see them until we need to use them. Oh, I forgot to mention that he's our shipwright. He built the Thousand Sunny for us from Adam's wood. Which is awesome because its the same wood that Gol D. Roger used for his ship. (And don't get mad that I mentioned your dad, Ace. He was the first pirate king and I'm next!)

Nico Robin is our historian. She use to work for Crocodile but I decided that I wanted her on the crew. She's the one that suggested I write this letter. She's a really nice person. She even tried to sacrifice herself to save me and the rest of the crew back at Water 7 but we rescued her and beat CP9 and official challenged the World Government. Oh, she also ate a devil fruit, the Flower-Flower fruit so she can grow body parts anywhere she wants! You would have loved her Sabo. She loves books and is trying to find what happened during the 100 year gap.

Then there's our doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. You met him in Alabaster, Ace. He's a reindeer that ate the Human-Human Fruit so he can talk and walk like a human. He's amazing with medical stuff. I love to cuddle with him because he's so soft! (But Zoro doesn't like it when I only cuddle with Chopper so I have to cuddle with them both.)

Sanji's our cook. He makes the best food ever. He and Zoro fight all the time and it's so funny! Sanji fights with his legs because he doesn't want to mess up his hands. He also really likes girls and is always going gaga over Nami and Robin and whatever girl he meets. Which is really funny because he won't fight girls so they beat him up and Zoro and I laugh at him. 

Usopp is our sniper. He can shot anything from anything. He's also a scaredy cat and tells really great stories, even if they are mostly lies. But he can be really brave. He fought this cat guy to save his village when we first met and he helped me beat Kuro-kitty. He can paint really well so he came up with our jolly roger design.

Then there's Nami. She's our navigator and she really knows all about the weather. She's also a cat burgular and really greedy but she's gotten us this far and I know she'll get us through the New World. 

And then there's Zoro. I know I'm not suppose to have a favorite but he's my favorite nakama. He was the first to join my crew. I found him tied to a post, about to be executed and decided that he was going to be on my crew. He's going to be the greatest swordsman ever. I know he can do it. Also he's my lover. Shishishi, I know, I know. You guys are probably yelling at me right now but I'm 19! And Zoro is really sweet. I love him more than meat! He gets lost a lot but when I need him he's there for me. After...after you're death Ace I was lost. I wanted to die because neither of my big brothers were there any more and I couldn't protect my crew or save Ace or Sabo and...and...I just didn't know what to do. But Jimbei knew that I had others that needed me. Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami , and Zoro, they all needed me to get strong so I could protect them. Zoro is the best because he asked his biggest rival, Mihawk, to train him. He pushed aside his pride for me. I love him for it.

I know you're both gone. But I want to let you both know that I'm happy and that I'll never forget you. I love you, big brother Ace and big brother Sabo. 

Love,  
Your little brother, Luffy.


End file.
